


AOT Oneshots

by darlingmochi25



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Anime Spoilers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingmochi25/pseuds/darlingmochi25
Summary: Favorite AOT ships in this oneshot story! Request just about any ship, a plot, or even AU to go along with it.
Comments: 1





	1. !Request!

Comment all your request here. Request can be just about any ship, any part of the anime, adding an AU or doing a totally different AU! I don't mind at all. I will not always do Y/N request, and I won't ever do oc request, sorry!

Certain ships like Eren x Levi I won't do. If I reject your request please don't attack me, it's either because I don't like the ship, or the plot you've given me to write makes me uncomfortable. I do write smut, but not always, so don't attack me either if I reject your plot because it's just smut or something. 

**Request on any other chapter will automatically be rejected! Only comment here and only comment once that's it!**

Note I have read the manga and caught up with the anime!


	2. Hange & Moblit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be season three and some manga spoilers!

"Hange stay back!" 

"Be careful!" 

"You need to get some sleep Hange.." 

No matter how much they tried to move on..the thought of his death continued to stick onto them. Always crept onto Hange. A year after their return to Shinganshina well nothing has been easy since then. Hange tried their best to move on, distract herself with all sorts of work as now the commander of the scouts. Every day there was something knew to be done. But every time it's like they could hear Moblit. Telling them to eat well, be careful, get some sleep. If it wasn't for those words running through her head with the man that had saved her words, well they weren't sure if they could go on for long. Though Hange always kept her energetic attitude. Levi always tried to take that place of making sure that Hange got their rest, but it wasn't the same. No matter how much they hid the hurt. Hange missed him..more than anything. If she could get him back, she would. If there was absolutely any way that they could switch places or at least have saved him..they would. 

Anytime they looked in the mirror, she could have sworn that he was next to them. Any time they quickly turned around..she realized that she was alone. Hange missed him so much. Even as a year had passed, that day bothered the back of their head every single day. She was never going to let Moblit go. The guilt built up in them. Just so they didn't forget what he looked liked, they drew any moment that they had a chance. In fear of forgetting the man that always took care of her. No matter the years that would pass, they would never forget them. And no one could replace him. Worse part about it was..she never got to admit her feelings. Hange wasn't the best when it came to those sort of emotions. 

And unfortunately they never got the opportunity to admit those feelings. As the years have passed Hange never forgot. None of their comrades of course. But Moblit always seemed to stay in her head. If it wasn't for remembering the good times that the two of them had together..she wasn't sure if they would have gotten through the battle of Marley. Now it was their time to sacrifice themselves for her remaining comrades. Due to the rumbling there were so many colossal titans, she got burned up and died, but they still managed to kill 2 colossal titans with the thunder spears. And Hange wasn't upset about this. She was glad. Seeing titans up close once more before dying. As well as knowing that she was going to see her comrades..and Moblit. Dying was nice. They weren't upset about it. 

Hange woke up to laying back, well she didn't know where. They look around before noticing all their deceased comrades there to greet her in the afterlife. And nothing but pure happiness run through her body when an all too familiar person come over to help her up. Erwin helped them up before moving to the side to show Moblit smiling towards them. Running over the two had an all needed reunion. Hange helped him close as the happiness she thought they lost during these years finally returned back.   
  
"You can rest now Hange.." Moblit told them while they held each other closely. And now they were truly together for how long the afterlife would allow them to be together. Both of them took in these moments and held each other close while Hange ranted on about everything that has happened the past years. Joy..pure joy as they were reunited with all her comrades. 


End file.
